Eternal
by signorinakimberly
Summary: Young Edward Masen never did go to fight in the Great War. He narrowly recovered from the great influenza and enrolled at Northwestern University. Despite being doggedly pursued by the lovely Rosalie Hale, it is the illustrious Isabella Swan that captures
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY  
**Young Edward Masen never did go to fight in the Great War. After narrowly recovering from the great influenza of 1918, he enrolled at Northwestern University to pursue a career in law, to appease his family's desries. His real passion lies within his music, but he does not allow the world to witness that side of him. Despite being doggedly pursued by the lovely Rosalie Hale, it is the illustrious Isabella Swan that captures his attention.

**Disclaimer  
**I own nothing. Except for maybe the plot. Bella and Edward, they're too perfect to have been spawned from my imagination.

I've been working on this for quite a while. Adding chapters and revisiting the earlier ones to make it just right. Perfect. I get a bit OCD over minute details, but I think I've written enough of this story that I won't revisit the first chapter to change it again. What I have now is possibly like the tenth draft of chapter one. Also, there was meant to be a prologue, but I decided against it. It might get chabged to the epilogue or it might not get used at all. I'm gonna see where I end with this story, if I ever get that far. I can't do outlines because they're just too restricting, but I swear I'll try my hardest to finish this story. So without further ado, Enjoy!

* * *

—Chapter 1— Encounter: _Evanston, Illinois, October 10, 1919_ – Bella's POV

I don't know how long I stood there, surrounded on all sides by beautiful, pulsing music, almost ethereal and transcendental in its being. I was certainly taken aback, wondering how any boy of my age could have such a mastery of the magnificent piano. With a crashing crescendo, the music came to an end, and the boys fists slammed against the keys, his frustration very much apparent. I'd always thought the piano in the student's union was there strictly for decorative purposes; I couldn't fathom any one ever wanting to play it.

He sat there for a moment too long before standing up. Possibly contemplating how his masterpiece had ended so abruptly, he turned in a swift, deliberate movement, and for the first time he noticed I was there. Immediately, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, for I had been observing for much longer than is appropriate, but the music had transfixed me and I had not had the willpower to turn away. His music had been too beautiful to ignore its gracious calls.

I noticed immediately his piercing green eyes. Once more, the blood rushed to my cheeks as I took in the features of the rest of his face.

"You have an exquisite mastery of the piano. You play so well, and I'm sorry if I've intruded on your practice. But I was quite awed," I let my hair fall over my face, curtaining my reddening cheeks. Clearing my throat, I added, "You may continue as you were," I made to leave but noticed that this whole time that those vivid green eyes had stayed trained on my face, and I averted my gaze downwards, further hiding myself from this boy, who possessed a magical affinity with the piano and was absolutely breath-taking.

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't have to leave at my expense. I've been trying to perfect the ending to that piece for ages, but I always somehow manage to slaughter it." He took a step forward, smoothing out his trousers in a fluid motion.

"Besides," he smiled at me, "this is a public space, available to anyone who might stop by. I just assumed it was late enough I might be alone. I suppose I was wrong." Picking up his coat from the foot of the piano, he gently made his way, while I stood in the way still, much like a fool.

As he was heading out the door, our shoulders brushed, and in that instant, I felt an electric surge pass between us, reddening my face even further, I imagine. I fell into step behind him and my feet betrayed me. I stumbled and fell into him.

"Why, excuse me miss and my clumsiness." A puffy cloud escaped from his lips as he took careful lingering steps outside. Despite the fault being my own, I shook my head in acknowledgement, incapable of speech.

Outside, a sheen coat of white littered the sidewalk. This discovery led me to question just how long I had been listening to his music. I surely must have truly been mesmerized to have lost all track of time, enough so that snow had fallen and dispersed across the city.

"And once again excuse me for eavesdropping on you." With his face only a few feet away, as he was retreating and taking careful steps backward, I recognized him. "Do you by any chance have a class with me? With Professor Cullen, for biological sciences, perhaps?"

Smiling sadly, he shook his head. "No, but I visit him often. He's a good friend of my father's and a good mentor. He's always willing to help me out when things get too difficult." Turning his head away and gently shrugging his shoulders, he added, "You could also say I owe my life to him." He spoke so softly, however, that I'm not sure if I was meant to catch the end of that sentence.

This beautiful boy was half obscured by the shadows and he was getting further and further from me with each shuffling step he took. He moved slowly, cautiously as if to not slip one a patch of ice. With one final step, he turned his back on me and quickened his pace, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lifting it to his mouth, his shoulders stooped low. The still night air chilled me deeply and I too began my hasty retreat towards my living quarters, having suffered a greatly embarrassing ordeal and being caught for my crime.

Making my way through the campus, on this brisk fall night, my thoughts stayed on that boy, and how he was possibly the most exquisite being I had ever seen. There was a sadness to his face that I wished to undo. To be able to take away the worried creases of his face and replace them with happiness – a reason for living – I'm sure this boy had not known for quite some time.

When I entered my room, my roommate was sprawled across her bed, a book in her hands, a lamp casting a dull glow, with a cigarette in her fingers and lacey tendrils of smoke stretching their fingers in the air.

I was humming to myself, a cheerful tune I had picked up from quite some time ago. "You're in quite some spirits tonight," Alice murmured underneath her breath, promptly resuming to the novel she was reading and heeding me no more attention.

– E –

As far as monotonous days go, this morning was no exception. I went through the motions of the day – speaking up in class when the professors opened the floor, turning in assignments, taking meticulous notes – for the sake of keeping the semblance of normalcy in my day, but the simple fact is I could not keep the young man from the night before out of my mind. Thoughts of him taunted my mind. I needed to keep distracted. How foolish of me to not have even asked for his name.

His dazzling green eyes, his almost bronze-colored hair, and the most radiant smile ever – his image had not vacated my musings. But most of all, in the background, I would swear on my life that I could hear the most wonderful piano music playing. Such a notion would be ridiculous of course, for surely no one would be playing music during literature class or arithmetic or biology.

Between such vivid imaginings, I was certain to go mad. How would I get through my day without seeing him again?

As I approached my final class for the day, biology, my heartbeat faltered just slightly, hoping for a glimpse of the magnificent stranger. Arriving ten minutes early, I searched the immediate halls leading to the classroom and sat in my seat patiently in the lecture hall, but he never showed. After the class cleared and Professor Cullen had left, I waited for him to appear, perhaps to visit the man as he sometimes did. At last, resigning myself, I vacated the lecture hall and braced myself for the trek across campus when I saw him.

Ahead, his tall, slender figure retreated, his head stooped low, as if in abject disappointment. I don't comprehend which force compelled me to run, to yell 'Stop' loudly enough to stop everyone within the thirty foot space separating us until I caught up to him. When he caught sight of me, his face brightened and he stopped, allowing for me to slow my pace and catch up to him in a more dignified manner.

Brushing a hand through his hair, he looked down at me, meeting my eyes with his. "This is going to seem silly, but I realize I never asked for your name last night," holding out his hand, he introduced himself," Edward Masen."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Masen. I go by Isabella Swan." I accepted his outstretched hand and perhaps held it for a second too long because abruptly he took it away, stifling a low cough. Whatever occurred, I felt an electric rush pulsing through my veins and my cheeks crimsoning.

…Little did I know that that chance meeting one night earlier would be the event that changed my life as we stepped forward into the fall air.

– E –

Thank you so much for having read this! I have the second chapter complete, but its still a work in progress, editing-wise. So, if you kindly review I might be motivated to make sure I have a finished product sooner. Writing stories is hard for me, so any constructive criticism will be most highly appreciated. So please, please, please press that little purple button and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Merriment

Hello, here is Chapter two of my story. The first chapter hardly got any response, so I'm hoping for more this time around. I know where I wanna go with it, but I _need _some kind of motivation. So, please read and enjoy! And review?

Oh, one more thing: I incorporated some 20's slang into the story, so it might get hard to follow. I can answer any questions you might have about it, though.

—Chapter 2— Merriment: _Evanston, Illinois, October 26, 1919_ – Bella's POV

How easy it is to adapt old patterns to new ones. I comfortably rearranged my lifestyle to allow for Edward to be a part of my daily routine.

After that first day when Edward sought me from my own class, he has been at my side every day. He admitted that he was waiting for me outside of the lecture hall, and was going to pretend to see Professor Cullen if I didn't heed any attention to him.

As it turns out, I was waiting for him and he had been waiting for me.

He was worried, he confessed, that our chance meeting would have been insignificant to me. He was even more worried that he had not heard me correctly or perhaps Professor Cullen had been my professor from a previous semester.

Whatever force brought us together, it was a strong potent bond that would never be severed.

I was mesmerized by Edward. Infatuated, even. So easily had I fallen for a man I barely knew.

I wanted to know everything about him and he about me. However, such notions were rendered useless because he was very reserved and often did not open up about his past, nor did he allow much information about his parents.

His life, he often said, had been very sheltered. He had conveyed to me, however, enough information to tell me both his parents had passed in the influenza. He narrowly recovered from the illness himself and escaped the draft; and when the armistice was signed a year earlier, he was heavily relieved.

If it weren't for the two other men that quartered with him in his large home, he would be alone. He had known them both his entire life – the families of all three boys were extremely influential and very close to each other. It was difficult not to like Jasper Whitlock and even and proved to be a greater difficulty to dislike Emmett McCarty. All three of them were as different as could be, but together as a group they got on astoundingly well and balanced the other out. Their love for each other – a brotherly love – was very apparent in the manner with they regarded each other.

His grand magnificent mansion took up a grand portion of land along his street, and I am certain that before urbanization it had been a wonderful field that his family owned. With the exception of a portrait of his mother and father, there were no other pictures or mementos that would give me any clues as to who he had been before I met Edward.

_Social etiquette be damned_, I thought, on the few instances in which he led me to his house alone and without chaperone. I know it is improper for a girl to be alone with a man, but my feelings shrouded my better judgment and better sensibility. But all around me, there was evidence that social reform was happening and that one need not worry about what others thought. The liberation would be heavily welcomed. Girls wore shorter skirts, they bobbed their hair. For the first time women now smoked and drunk freely. They were equals to men. They did anything to upset the unwilling majority that could not embrace the movement of change. And secretly, I 

was becoming a member of the movement by simply going to Edward's home all on my own without the need of a supervisor. He was mine, and I wanted to keep it that way.

There was a magnetism that compelled us together and we desired every moment to be spent together, when possible. Whether it was talking about current events or lazily discussing everything and nothing at all, we were content in each other's company.

We sat together on his sofa, as I quietly told him about my loving parents, such a grand distance away from me in Phoenix, Arizona. I missed them greatly, but my father had his heart set on my obtaining an education, so he sent me to Chicago, where he'd grown up. Edward held me around the waist, and I nestled into his chest as his fingers traced circles along my waist, where my blouse met my skirt. He held onto my every word with vigor.

Then his roommates came bounding through the door. Rather, Emmet crashed through, followed quietly by Jasper.

"Hey, Ed!" Emmet bellowed, entering into the parlor, "We scored some liquor. We can…"

"Emmet, not now. Can we discuss this later?"

"What, afraid of tainting your Bella's innocence?" He turned to me and pulled me out of Edward's embrace. I was extremely close to his body and could feel the heat radiating off of him. He swung me around the room in rhythm to internal music that only he seemed to hear.

Not noticing my slight discomfort, he went on, "You see, Bella, doll. Your daddy here, Edward, is very modest. He's got loads of dough stashed in the bank. And occasionally we like to have these blows, so to speak. Anyways, there'll be plenty of liquor floating around, some ciggies and a grand time promised for all. There's absolutely nothing wrong with getting a little zozzled, I dare say." He smiled brightly at me before letting me go, depositing me daintily on Edward's lap, an adjective I never would have thought possible to suit the big man. "Damn prohibition," he muttered.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, and I realized this was the closest I'd ever been to him. My cheeks burned, and I tucked my head into his chest, inhaling his luscious scent. "Bella, let's go." He placed me gently on the floor, leading me out of the house by the hand.

"Oh, and one more thing, Bells, if you know any fine dolls such as yourself, please do bring them," I looked behind me and saw Emmett wink at me, obviously content at having parted with this simple request.

We made it out to Edward's automobile. We sat in the seats for a while, Edward's hand over mine, stroking soft circles around my palm. "You don't have to come tomorrow night, Bella, not if you won't be comfortable."

"You heard him, a good time promised for all; of course I'll want to come." I moved in closer to him, faking little shivers in hopes of getting him to hold me tightly. "If it means I can be with you," I whispered coyly.

My prompting must have worked because he pulled me into him, bringing me a lot closer than what is acceptable. His face turned towards me and I could feel his breath besides my ear. "Bella," he whispered, "You're the most amazing girl I've ever known."

With his hand on my chin he turned my face towards him, he asked coyly, "Cash or check?"

Closing the distance between us, my lips met his. I'd never before kissed a man. The feeling that erupted in me, like little pinpricks of desire being fulfilled, overwhelmed me and I had to break away. The kiss had been chaste. Sweet, simple and pure. Yet it had invigorated me thoroughly, stolen my breath away. I bit on my bottom lip trying to douse the fire that had ignited on that spot. I wanted more, but I didn't feel bold enough to try again.

"Now, let's get you home, Bella. Before I take complete advantage of you," he brought my hands to his lips and kissed it, letting his lips linger over it, his breath warm.

We drove to the school campus and agreed when I should arrive for his party tomorrow. He would unfortunately not be able to pick me up, but I assured him that I would be fine.

– E –

Alice immediately perked up when I mentioned the party. The minute she processed the information, she began to dig through her enormous trunk, in search of the perfect outfit. Surely she would extend the offer of some atrocious, yet flattering dress to me, which she would then force me to where. Never would I admit, however, that I often liked the outfits she made me threw my way. Alice was rich and fashion was her main concern. Or so it seemed.

"Bella, now you know I love your hair," Alice approached me, pressing down on my shoulders to push me into the bench in front of her vanity. "But, have you considered getting it cut short? All the way up to your ears?"

"And wear it short and cropped, such as yourself? Alice, you know I'm not nearly as bold as you are. I've not been gifted with the luxuries you have, and I don't care as much about fashion."

She took my hair in her hands, gathering it up so that she could get a glimpse of what I would look like with short hair. Sighing, she let it cascade down around my shoulders and rummaged once more through her enormous chest, yielding a cloche hat.

She approached me, smiling surreptitiously and attempted to slip the device over my head. When she realized that there was no hope, she let my hair fall once more. "I try," she sighed, quirking her head to the side. "Regardless, you do look presentable. But you need to make a statement, Bella, if you ever plan on keeping that boy. You represent the past, and I'm sure he could appreciate a girl who embraces the future."

"Oh, Alice, you'd be surprised at some of things I _don't_ tell you." I quirked my eyebrow, giving her a suggestive smile. Alice openly gaped and I feigned mock hurt at her not believing that I was capable of breaking proper social conduct.

"I don't believe you." I shrugged, knowing that I probably hadn't done enough that would please her. To each their own, I suppose.

"Well then, don't. I know Edward appreciates me the way I am."

"Sure. Anyway, we're just about ready to go, I think." She gave me one final look, satisfied, I suppose, with the product of her labor.

"His friend Emmet will be there and I believe Jasper as well too. They're both single and completely good-looking, though not as much so as Edward I daresay."

"You're just absolutely smitten with him, so I know you're biased. I'll take any decent looking man, you know me," Alice exclaimed, dashing just a bit more of cheek rouge and lipstick on. "Perfect." She smiled contently to herself and swiveled out the door.

– E –

The din of voices was heard as we rounded the street corner. As we got closer, the sounds got much more distinguishable. Laughter, glasses clinking, hushed whispers; the amalgamation of these sounds indicated that the party was in motion.

We entered through the front door, the smell of smoke filling my nostrils immediately. My eyes watered slightly but I thought no more of it. Emmet was near the door with a group of, presumably, students and broke away to greet us.

"Bella, baby, glad you could make it." Absentmindedly, he handed off his glass to a passerby and embraced me warmly. "Glad you could bring a friend as well," he whispered into my ear, no doubt being struck by Alice. "Gals, make yourselves comfortable. We've got some moonshine, beer, and liquor. Take advantage of the alcohol before damned prohibition goes into effect, indefinitely." He winked at us, beaming a heart-stopping smile at us.

"To the last night of legal alcohol," he roared and others cheered with him.

With that, he left us and rejoined the party, his bulky frame staggering against stray bodies in his way. He was most noticeably bent already, and I wondered how much he'd already drunk.

"He's certainly a character," Alice muttered. "I'm going to look for something to drink, you want something?" Shaking my head, I cast my eyes about the room, searching for Edward. My throat constricted and I felt conscious of how brazenly I was dressed. "Don't worry, Bells. You'll knock him dead." Before I could respond her petite body disappeared through the crowd.

I was left to my own devices. I weaved through the bodies, floating amongst the conversation in the air, and drifted until I spotted Edward at the other end of the room. He was speaking with a tall woman with an elegant frame and a fashion sense to rival Alice's. Edward caught sight of me and left the beautiful blonde and came towards me. A look of worry caressed his features, but only for an instant, for a smile brightened his face within the next second. The blonde, however, openly glared at me, pouting her full, red lips.

He grabbed my hand and led me away quickly into an adjoining room. I cast one last look back in the direction of the blonde, but she was already gone. His hand was warm on mine, and his cheeks seemed slightly flushed. I raised my hand to his cheeks and caressed them, pulling his face in for a kiss. After that first one, it had become something I'd wanted to experience once more. He pulled away quickly, slightly flustered and smiled apologetically.

"You look stunning, doll face." He leaned into me again, but kissed me on the cheek instead. "I wasn't expecting so many people. Emmet knows how I feel about having so many people here. But he's a force to be reckoned with. I can only imagine how Jasper feels. He doesn't do so well surrounded by other people." He shook his head sadly, as if in surrender.

"I'm glad I was invited though," I said, moving closer to the burning fireplace. "I get to spend more time with you."

"More time?" Edward smiled down at me, playfully, "You mean you don't get enough of me during the week?" I looked up at him, coyly and biting my lip.

"As a matter of fact, I don't." I stood up from where I sat, took his hand, and began to move through the room towards the stairs. "Now, if I could be with you, alone, somewhere in this place, it would be so much better."

My heart fluttered to life in my chest, and it beat thoroughly. It's as if being clothed with Alice's things had possessed me, made me bolder and braver. My feelings for Edward were assured as he caught on to what I was doing and led me to his bedroom upstairs, away from the noise and the crowd.

We walked into a large room, elegantly adorned and very well kept. Edward's appreciation for fine things was clearly evident. Deep stained wooden furniture lined the walls, and in the center, a grandiose four-poster bed stood, neatly made and topped with multi-colored cushions.

"Bella," Edward's voice was raspy, as if he too was nervous of being here, of the implications of having brought me alone into his own bedroom, "I…" he trailed off and broke away from his hand, going around the bedroom, running my hand long the wallpaper and anything else I passed. I stopped at his bed and placed my hand over the comforter. It was a deep jaded green that matched clearly with his eyes.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms about my waist pressing into my body. His chin rested atop my shoulder, and I turned my face so that I would be facing me. I wriggled in his hold, attempting to turn myself in his arms. When I finally managed to do so, I was face-to-face with Edward. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I don't know who started what came next, but before I knew it our lips had met, allowing for our passion to completely consume us. His mouth parted from mine and began trailing along my jaw line before moving to my neck.

Until now, I had my hands entwined in his hair. I removed them and braced the bed from behind me and slowly, carefully slid on. Edward helped by lifting me by the waist. When I was a safe distance onto the bed, I leaned back onto the bed. Edward came onto the bed, covering my body with his own. We continued kissing, our bodies intertwining until there was a knock at the door.

The sound reverberated across the room, and immediately we were transported to the present, leaving behind the moment we'd been experiencing. Slowly, the noises of the party below reached us once more, and Edward rolled to my side and took my hand in his, turning his head to look at me, pitifully, solemnly.

Again, there was another knock, followed by a distinctly feminine voice, "Edward, I know you're in there. So open up this door now."

Edward groaned, clamping his free hand around his eyes. "I'm going to open that, but don't make a noise." He whispered at me, releasing his hold on my hand. I nodded in response.

He stood up and left to open the door.

"Edward, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. I just don't understand you. You decide to have this party, but then you disappear and ignore me and everyone else."

"Rose, please, can we not discuss this now. This is neither the time nor the place."

"Fine, but we _will_ discuss this. We have many things to work through."

"Rosalie, just leave. Please."

Whatever had just happened between Edward and Rosalie, he decided to end it there. He closed the door on her and a few seconds later I heard her footsteps as she walked away. Only seconds later, even with the music playing and all the other noises beneath us, we heard the door slam shut and Edward couldn't help suppressing a chuckle. It escaped his lips, and he fell back onto his bed next to me, laughing uproariously.

"Edward?" I asked, cautiously, not sure what had just passed.

"Oh, Bell," Edward managed between a lungful of breath, "There's so much going on, and like an idiot, I've involved you with this as well. That was Rosalie. She's a force to be reckoned with, and whenever she finds about you, about us, she will undoubtedly become your arch nemesis. I'm so sorry, Bells. I promise I'll explain everything to you. Just not now." He took my hand in his again, raising it to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss.

Moments later, he stood up from the bed, my hand still in his and he pulled me, bringing me right into his arms. I wrapped mine around him as well and we just stood there, in each other's embraces, for a few moments.

"Let's go back down, I'm sure things will have quieted down."

I nodded, heading for the door to his bedroom. As we descended the stairs, my mind raced with the fear of being noticed coming down from the upper chambers of the house with a man. My heart beat to life in my chest and I hoped no one noticed.

But as we reached the foot of the stairs, we found the grand foyer virtually empty, devoid of any of the inhabitants that had been there earlier. My fears were quelled, and immediately my heart slowed down. Edward led me into the parlor, where the grand fire was roaring. There, I found Alice, whispering quietly to Jasper. She didn't even acknowledge my presence, and I smiled to myself, knowing that she already had him entranced with her. Emmett, too, was there, and he grinned broadly at Edward and me as we entered. His eyes, alight with mirth, stayed on us, as we took our seats on a couch across from him.

"Well," Emmett boomed, "A grand success, I daresay! It was the bee's knees!" He hollered enthusiastically, throwing himself into the chair he was seated in. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was a disheveled mess, and he smell intoxicatingly of alcohol and cigarettes, yet he somehow managed to stay coherent.

Jasper turned his attention away from Alice and noticed our presence for once. Alice, too, turned and shared a small, secret smile with me.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Jasper asked Edward.

His cheeks flamed up and he pointedly looked at something behind Jasper. "Bella and I were upstairs. I wanted to show her the rest of the house."

Emmett, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. "Must've been a hell of tour, my good man. Lay off. There better not have been any fornicatin' going on in my house, boy."

Alice, I could tell, was having trouble suppressing the giggles that presently escaped her lips and she pressed her small body into Jasper's side. My cheeks were burning up and Edward was glaring at Emmett.

"You better quit it, Em. Nothing, and I repeat nothing of the sort happened." His voice was stern as he spoke and immediately Emmett piped down. "Now, Bella, are you and your friend ready to head back home?"

Alice pouted, put off at having to leave behind her new beau and I wrapped my arm around his, not wanting to leave, despite the late hour and the fact that the party had already dismantled.

"This'll be the last bash we have with legal alcohol, you know. Damn prohibitionists won and that damn law goes into effect today," Emmett added somberly.

"In the name of all that mighty Em, is alcohol the only thing you can think about?" Jasper asked, focusing his attention not on the big boy, but on the small girl curling into his side.

"Hooey. I have plenty of other interests." Emmett, though, didn't indulge us with what his other interests were because sleep finally claimed him and he was lost on us.

Now that the party really was over, Edward and Jasper carried Alice and I out to an automobile and took us to our boarding house, leaving us at the door. Our landlady came down to inspect the ruckus that was brought about as Alice and I climbed the stairs to our room, and even through the darkness, I could feel Mrs. Moore's glare at us as we entered as quietly as possible into our room, albeit, we weren't all that quiet as we continuously erupted into fits of giggles.

With our nightgowns on, we turned out the lights and laid in bed, discussing the boys in hushed whispers until eventually sleep overtook us as well.

**A/N:** As I was researching this, I found out that prohibition officially started on October 28, 1919. Hehe. I love the 1920's and I'm having fun researching things as I go along.

I have several chapters already written, but I'm trying to stay ahead of myself before posting. So Ch. 3 won't be up until I've completed Ch. 5.

Thanks for reading. I wanna hear your thoughts, so please review!

– E –


End file.
